Tiny Chopper (Deadly)
Tiny Chopper is a stage added to BC 5.10 that unlocks Li'l Axe Cat's true form upon beating. This stage has no continues and Rare/Specials only. Battleground After a few seconds of starting the battle Li'l Dark Cat will appear followed by a timed spawn of Gabriel and Heavenly Hippoe. Sunfish Jones will appear too. During the battle Gabriel, Heavenly Hippoe and Angelic Gory will spawn to help the Li'l Dark Cat. Strategy Strategy 1 Cat Lineup: *Necromancer Cat, * **Skelecat, **Mr., ^Brah Cats,^Panties Cat (1st line regardless of level, you'll not use them) Li'l Eraser Cat, Ramen Cat, Delivery Cat, Prisoner Cat, Crazed Bahamut Cat Power-Up: none needed Cat Combo(s): *Bony Bone & **Biohazard (Research Power UP (Sm)), ^Lingerie Special (Worker Start Level Up (Sm)) * Please take note to spawn enough Artist/Ramen Cat while upgrade the cat wallet. * After Li'l Dark Cat appears start spamming Ramen Cat, and a few Li'l Eraser Cat to stall it. You may spawn a few Delivery Cats to help damage the angelic enemies. Call a Prisoner Cat and Bahamut Cat when possible. * After a while when you 2nd Bahamut Cat is ready, don't call it immediately. Call it when the first one is killed then do this again for the 3rd Bahamut Cat (it really takes a while). When you're finished with Li'l Dark Cat (he has 3 knockbacks), spawn a lot of Artist/Ramen Cats and Delivery Cats to deal with Sunfish Jones. If you take to long on the stage another Sunfish Jones will appear. * You'll have to stall the enemies around 1/3 to 1/4 of the map near your Catbase, be careful of knocking back Li'l Dark Cat since your cats will enter the range of Sunfish Jones. * Damage dealers will be Prisoner Cat and Crazed Bahamut Cat * Note = Normally Artist/Ramen Cat will survive 2 hits from Li'l Dark Cat while Eraser Cat will block the stop effect (at max level at least 2 hits I think) and Delivery Cat can also survive at least 2 hits. * NOTE: DON'T bring Ururun. If she knocks back Li'l Dark Cat, all your cats will go into Sunfish Jones range and die easily Strategy 2 Lineup: '''Skelecat, Mr, Necromancer Cat, Vengeful Cat and Sadako Cat for Cat Comboes only, Ramen Cat at lvl 40+, Bahamut Cat (no TF) at lvl 30 (or 40 since version 7.0) and a good unit to kill angels with ok range (Cyborg is perfect). Use the regular cat cannon and no battle items. Unused spaces in the battle formation can be left empty, although you may want to have something like Li'l Nyandam for extra damage, but don't use unless you have plenty of money, aslo don't bring Ururun. '''Battle: Start by upgrading the worker cat to lvl. 3, then let the boss come close to your base. When he gets close enough, but not too much, start spamming Ramen Cat and never stop for the whole fight. He will not allow Li'l Dark Cat to advance thanks to his high health and good recharge time, meaning that you can safely let Bahamut Cat kill him. The angels, however, can cause some trouble, that's why you have a "Resistance effect up (M)" combo, so they will not interfeer too much. When some angels arrive, simply use your Cyborg Cat to kill them, then stop summoning her when the group of angels is dispatched. Repeat until the boss' first knockback, then hope for some angels to stop your Bahamut from advancing. In any case, you want the boss to come back, so don't summon any Cyborg and let them advance, maybe waiting a couple of seconds before re-summoning a Ramen Cat. Yust repeat until you win; Sunfish will fall to an army of Ramen Cats that will quickly overwhelm him and all other angels, allowing you to win the level and get the most useless of the Li'l cats' true forms. Strategy 3 Cat Lineup: Necromancer Cat, Skelecat, Mr., Crazed Bahamut Cat (30), Zamboney Cat (30) Jiangshi Cat (30+20), Ramen Cat (30+29) and any 2 more meat shields, Cyborg Cat (30+21) Power-Up: none needed Cat Combo(s): Bony Bone & Biohazard (Research Power UP (Sm)) * Similar strategy, the main meat shield is Ramen cat, keep spawning while upgrade wallet. the spawn the other meat shield only when you have money. Also once the angels are out, also spawn Cyborg cat whenever you have the money. * Zamboney Cat is used to block boss from coming forward, especially when you are thin in meat shield, just spawn it once a while * After Li'l Dark Cat appears until the middle, start spamming Ramen Cat and Jiangshi Cat stall it, as you save up money for the 1st Crazed Bahamut. Spawn some Cyborg Cat if angels appear. * Just keep spawning and block the way, until Sunfish Jones appear. You want to keep Sunfish Jones, just out of reach of Crazed Bahamut so everytime, the boss is knocked back, you need to slow down on spamming meatshields, but keep spamming Cyborg Cat, to allow the boss to come forward again, but remember not to get it too close to your base. Once the boss is far enough, spawn Zamboney Cat to block it and start spamming again. Of course, you must make sure the angels don't kill Bahamut when you slow down you meat shields * As per Strategy 2 above, only spawn one Bahamut at time, even if you can spawn the 2nd one. This is to prevent both of them getting into the range of Sunfish Jones and getting killed. * Once boss is dead, spam all you have and you got yourself a new true form, that you may never use. Strategy 4 Get Curling for better stalling Line up: Aerial Recon (research power m) (or 2 research up sm for more meatshields), Bahamut (1st form) (30) Kyubey (30) (or Jiangshi), Li'l Eraser (40+6) (or 2 more meatshields), Ramen (40+8) (must be BOOSTED) The last slot is for your choice, Red Riding Mina/Li'l Nyandam/good-leveled Paris (Cyborg if you can) or great area attacker or, even Prisoner Cat! Item(s): nothing (because this strat don't need Rich Cat, but if you have weak meatshields, you can use one) or use Cat CPU (because it will spam only Ninja Cat on the combo) First, for not using Rich Cat, start spaming only 1 meatshield for stack money, use Ramen but spawn at a slow rate, upgrade your wallet to lv 2-3 Then, if you got $4500, spawn Bahamut From this phace: * For using Mina/Nyandam: Spawn like usual. Be careful! When Bahamut and Mina/Nyandam are finish rechanged, don't spawn them too fast (or else you will lost all of them thanks to Jones, solo Angel peons without them, at this point, spawn everything, even Ninja Cat, until they finish rechange), wait until Li'l Dark is knocked back and stop spawn Ramen for a while. When Li'l Dark stay at a place that safe for your attacker, spawn them out. * For using Cyborg/another area attacker (not tested): Time them correctly to kill Angel peons. That's it * For using Prisoner (not tested): Spawn like usual. They can stack easily (so don't worry about Sunfish) but somewhat expensive for non-Rich Cat play. Try manage your money then spawn them Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s1132.html Category:Awakening Stages